


The future is changing, but it’s hard to tell

by luna_cheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Gen, Strex comes to Desert Bluffs, Strexcorp, and so very productive, everything is bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стрекс пришел в Дезерт-Блаффс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future is changing, but it’s hard to tell

Они пришли в город незаметно. Просто однажды на въезде на шоссе 800 жители города обнаружили невразумительную рекламу: «Хорошие решения для успешного бизнеса»; радиоведущий тогда еще весь сюжет посвятил ехидному обсуждению языковых норм и деликатному риторическому вопрошанию о наличии у дизайнера хоть малейшего опыта. Этот день только поэтому и запомнился тем, кто нашел время покрутить ручку радио и снисходительно посмеяться многословным страданиям ведущего («… и солнце, дорогие мои слушатели, вы должны знать это откровение: настоящее солнце выглядит совсем не так, как изображено на этом дешевом подобии рекламного щита»).

Также в этот день одна из многочисленных бродячих кошек, которых черствоватыми кексами сострадательно подкармливала бабуля Жозефина, вдруг поднялась в воздух. Бабуля Жозефина рассказала стажеру с радиовышки, который заглянул к ней разузнать об этом событии побольше, что кошка в совершенном порядке, она просто зависла на террасе в четырех футах над землей, и никому не удается сдвинуть ее с места. Кошка мурчит, если ее погладить, и может спокойно поглощать еду и воду, если оставить их в доступном для нее месте. Никто в Дезерт-Блаффс не строил предположений о том, что могло стать причиной бесконтактного подъема животного, поскольку мало кого это волновало.

Больше ничего знаменательного в тот день не произошло.

 

Продажа радиостудии была чем-то рутинным; по крайней мере, так Кевина убедило в этом прежнее уже руководство радио, издавая при этом жуткие нечеловеческие звуки и неистово шевеля лишними конечностями. Когда Кевин обратился к представителям Городского совета с целью получить комментарий по заключенной сделке, ему выслали список ключевых слов на официальном бланке; среди прочего, в тексте были замечены такие слова, как «бизнес», «повышение продуктивности», «эффективный менеджмент», «корпоративная культура», «рок» и «беги». Кевин хотел повторить запрос для уточнения последних двух пунктов, но когда он окликнул стажера Джерри, чтобы тот съездил в совет еще раз, выяснилось, что тот так и не вернулся с первого выезда, а значит, никак не мог привезти Кевину загадочный бланк.

– Если вы приходитесь родственником Джерри, мне очень жаль, – произнес Кевин в микрофон отстраненно-печальным тоном, пытаясь тем временем понять, как же бланк все-таки появился на его столе (третий глаз на его лбу бешено вращался, не фокусируясь на предметах, находящихся в комнате). – Скорее всего, Джерри погиб, ну или его как минимум навсегда поглотил Городской совет. Мы будем скучать по тебе, Джерри.

 

\--- Дорогие радиослушатели, в течение последних двух недель вы буквально засыпали нашу скромную радиостанцию своими письмами и звонками, задавая один и тот же вопрос: как дела у кошки бабули Жозефины, кошки, которая висит в воздухе в четырех футах над землей. Для начала, дорогие радиослушатели, мы просим вас воздержаться от дальнейших отправок звонков нам на радио – они неприятно дребезжат и кусаются, когда на них наступаешь. Что же до кошки, стажер Джереми докладывает, что она чувствует себя замечательно; кошке повезло зависнуть рядом с подоконником, поэтому у нее есть постоянный доступ к еде и специально обустроенному лотку. За кошкой попеременно ухаживают то бабуля Жозефина, то один из ее демонов (они, как вы помните, все на одно лицо, высокие, рогатые, и один из них буддист). Кстати, демон-буддист Боб, а все мы прекрасно помним еще со школы, что всех демонов зовут Боб, – так вот, Боб по секрету поделился с нами аудиозаписью того, как очаровательно эта кошечка мяукает. Вы только послушайте. Ну разве не прелесть?

А теперь к другим городским новостям, тем, на освещение которых сегодня утром наше руководство деликатно намекнуло ужасающим ревом и парой мертвых дельфинов (любопытно, и откуда они только взяли этих дельфинов посреди пустыни). Спешу сообщить, дорогие слушатели, что СтрексКорп, компания, которая уже несколько недель неустанно трудится над тем, чтобы превратить наш чудесный солнечный город в безликий преуспевающий бизнес-центр, генерирующий эффективные решения, закупила новую партию вертолетов. Это желтые вертолеты с треугольной символикой компании, и они совершенно безопасны, повторяю, абсолютно безопасны для нас, дорогие слушатели. Вы можете спокойно передвигаться по городу, когда над вами летают желтые вертолеты. Вы можете оставлять своих детей играть на улице, когда над ними летают желтые вертолеты. Конечно, позже вы можете не досчитаться своих детей, но будьте уверены: все пропажи только повысят продуктивность нашего города. Не сопротивляйтесь желтым вертолетам.

Напоминаю, что вертолеты черного цвета до сих пор официально принадлежат Городскому совету, хотя тот временно прекратил свое существование: здание остается запечатанным, оно успешно охраняется изнутри библиотекарями из отдела правовой литературы, которые не дают осаждающим совет менеджерам проникнуть внутрь. Мы все еще не знаем, сколько членов Городского совета осталось в живых после вчерашней эффективно проведенной операции представителей СтрексКорп. Надеюсь, достаточно, чтобы дать ненужный, бесполезный отпор частной корпорации, которая на абсолютно законных основаниях беспощадно поглощает одно предприятие за другим.

А теперь время погоды.

... Дорогие слушатели, повстанческая организация, организованная теми детьми, которым удалось избежать похищения желтыми вертолетами, сообщает о необходимости завтра вечером всем неравнодушным жителям города поучаствовать в ежекатастрофическом ритуале вызова древних богов. Я настаиваю, чтобы вы со всей ответственностью подошли к этому вопросу. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны и ни в коем случае не приходите участвовать в этом ритуале на площадь перед Городским советом завтра в девять часов вечера. Ни в коем случае не проявляйте смелость и отвагу, отстаивая права и свободы нашего любимого города. Не принижайте значение Улыбающегося бога, в которого верят представители компании Стрекс, вызовом могущественной темной силы, которая может с легкостью свергнуть его с нестабильного пьедестала.

Я верю в вас, дорогие слушатели Дезерт-Блаффс. ---

 

\--- Передаем срочное сообщение --- Специальным указом номер пять-восемь-ноль-ноль-два в городе Дезерт-Блаффс ограничивается свобода вероисповедания --- Любая вера, кроме веры в Улыбающегося бога, с сегодняшнего дня запрещена законом, нарушители подвергаются наказанию в виде немедленного уничтожения --- Все ритуалы восхваления любых богов, кроме Улыбающегося бога, запрещены законом --- Все собрания в количестве более трех человек для проведения ритуала иного, чем призыв к Улыбающемуся богу, запрещены законом --- Повторяем ---

 

На исходе весны Стрекс взялись за строительство. Состояние большинства зданий в Дезерт-Блаффс было объявлено «аварийным», поскольку в таком «устаревшем антураже», как выразилась пресс-служба компании, продуктивная работа была просто невозможна. Неудивительно, добавили представители Стрекс в следующем официальном письме, выпущенном вслед за первым всего полминуты спустя, что город так сильно отстал в своем развитии от других, более эффективных закоулков планеты.

Кевин пытался отстаивать хотя бы интерьер радиостанции, но его насильно отправили в двухнедельный отпуск; когда он вернулся, все вокруг сияло новейшим оборудованием, даже стул был с этикеткой, сообщающей о невероятной эргономичности и минимальном потреблении энергии (какая энергия могла быть необходима стулу?..). Новый стажер Кевина был незапоминающимся молодым человеком с абсолютно пустым взглядом и идеальными манерами, он с равными промежутками времени приносил кофе и отслеживал рейтинги программ, оставляя на столе Кевина подробно составленные отчеты каждое утро.

Кевину было страшно и равнодушно одновременно. Вся надежда на противостояние закончилась еще в течение утомительной полугодичной осады всех городских структур по очереди; в течение рутинных перечислений погибших и пострадавших; в течение массовых выступлений, которые заканчивались не менее массовым отпором – но с куда большей _эффективностью_. Кевина переполняло отвращение к компании, отвращение к самому себе и заскорузлая пустота. Он старался лишний раз не открывать третий глаз: с некоторых пор он перестал видеть вещи такими, какими они были на самом деле; обезличивающая и оттого правдивая чернильная пустота исчезла, а ей на смену пришло…-

Кевин потряс головой, прогоняя видение, будто отпечатавшееся на сетчатке (возможно, так оно и было). В любом случае, третий глаз был не так уж ему и необходим: все новости, которые нужно было освещать в эфире, ему в одинаковых папках, тщательно пронумерованных по датам выпуска, и так каждое утро приносили стажеры; не было нужды импровизировать; не было нужды говорить актуальную правду; честно говоря, не было необходимости хоть в какой-либо правде.

По спинке стула, приглашающе поставленного перед микрофоном, шаловливо пробежали искорки электрического тока.

 

\--- Привет, дорогие радиослушатели. Начнем сегодняшний день с хороших новостей: представители СтрексКорп сообщают, что компания тщательно записала и распределила по каталогам все, что вы когда-либо делали и только планируете сделать. Ни один, даже самый незначительный факт, не был упущен. СтрексКорп напоминает нам, что они ни о чем не забывают. Никогда. ---

 

Висящая в воздухе кошка – единственное, что осталось неизменным в перестроенном городе. Наверное, должно было быть символичным то, что она так и осталась безымянной, потому что никому не пришло в голову давать имя бездомной кошке; бездомной в буквальном смысле слова, ведь она висела хоть и рядом с входной дверью, но все же снаружи. Поскольку кошку нельзя было переместить, дом бабули Жозефины бригада планово сносила, а затем строила заново прямо вокруг животного, закономерно весьма раздраженного всем этим шумом. Кевин иногда заглядывал на стройку поддержать кошку – или поддержать этой кошкой себя, просто стоял и гладил ее, и ни о чем не думал на этом маленьком пятачке, оставшемся от его привычного и любимого города.

Сопротивляться было бесполезно, и Кевин малодушно то радовался, то переживал о том, что сопротивляться он никогда и не мог бы – в нем не было этого заряда, этого неприятия несправедливости. Он мог стоять и негодовать обо всех происходящих изменениях, но никогда не смог бы попытаться взять эту кошку на руки и перегородить рабочим дорогу.

Еще Кевин немного радовался этой своей _эффективной_ трусливости, потому что считал, что она сохранила ему жизнь (и рабочее место, конечно).

 

Он не открывал третий глаз уже три недели. Чтобы предотвратить бессознательное подглядывание сквозь пустоту, заполнившуюся цветом (светом) и звуком (протяжными криками, которые _невозможно_ было слушать) во сне, Кевин начал перед сном залеплять веко пластырем; подумывал спать в шапке; глазами, красными от бессонницы, разглядывал разноцветные нитки и думал, готов ли пойти на _это_. При свете Улыбающегося бога, которого привел за собой СтрексКорп, спать было невозможно; этот свет ослеплял.

 

\--- Дорогие радиослушатели, доброе утро! С вами, как обычно, Кевин, и у меня для вас есть букет отменных новостей, в самый раз, чтобы встретить с улыбкой очередной продуктивный денек в Дезерт-Блаффс. Надеюсь, вы там не прохлаждаетесь, слушая радио, и не тянете время за завтраком, отложив все дела в сторонку – так вы сильно теряете в продуктивности. Как же с таким подходом побеждать во внутрикорпоративном соревновании? Впрочем, Дезерт-Блаффс, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, все будет просто _отлично_. Главное, не забудь прослушать прогноз погоды! ---

 

Через месяц после окончания перестройки дома бабули Жозефины (и демонов, снимающих у нее жилье) к ее крыльцу подъехал черный фургон с тонированными стеклами. Из фургона вышел мужчина с выразительно незапоминающейся внешностью; он вытащил из кармана рулетку и тщательно измерил расстояние от кошки, висящей в воздухе рядом с входной дверью, до земли. Затем он убрал рулетку в карман и вернулся в фургон; он вытащил оттуда сверток, из которого небрежно торчала пара проводов, и отнес этот сверток на крыльцо. Кошка смерила одинаково презрительным взглядом сначала начавший копошиться сверток, затем мужчину. Мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью пожал плечами и вернулся в салон; он сел за руль, но не стал заводить машину, занятый наблюдением за тем, что происходило в этот момент на крыльце.

Сверток, развернувшийся в пространстве до объемов собаки, поднялся на четыре лапы и издал непонятный электронный звук. Зрачки кошки расширились, шерсть встала дыбом, кошка издала ужасающий рев; она попробовала убежать, неловко мотая лапами на месте, словно забыв, что более года провела, вися в воздухе и не сдвигаясь с места ни на дюйм.

Мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью внимательно следил за разворачивающимися событиями, а когда все звуки стихли, вышел, чтобы протереть лобовое стекло от упавших на него клочков шерсти и огрызков внутренностей.

– Недоработанная модель, – недовольно сказал себе под нос мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью.

Он подобрал с крыльца электронный прибор, еще минуту назад напоминающий собаку, а теперь снова свернувшийся в металлический клубок – теперь запачканный кошачьей кровью, – и вернулся с ним в машину.

Фургон дал задний ход и больше никогда не появлялся во дворе бабули Жозефины.

Все это время бабуля Жозефина смотрела в окно, отчаянно сжимая в сухих руках полотенце; она не сразу заметила, что два демона – Боба – подошли к ней и положили свои когтистые лапы ей на плечи.

– Все наладится, – убедительно рокотнули они потусторонним хором.

Бабуля Жозефина, как и все остальные жители Дезерт-Блаффс, еще со школы знала, что демоны умеют только лгать.

 

– Кевин, – говорила _она_ тоном одновременно уверенным и нежным, с четко выверенным процентным соотношением, чтобы воздействовать на его подсознание одновременно как друг и как непосредственный руководитель, – но как иначе мы могли бы реструктурировать систему и добиться таких высоких показателей? – Она поднимала брови и округляла глаза, первое действие производилось с эффектом презрения, второе должно было выражать наивность. Кевин смотрел на нее внимательно, отделяя черное от белого с выработанной машинальностью, но Лорен не очень волновало то, что ее игра раскрыта – так даже лучше. – Мы строим новое общество, Кевин, – в ее убедительном тоне ровно половина эмоции была отправлена на раздражение от необходимости повторять, – а новое общество, как ты знаешь, нельзя построить на устаревшем материале. Нам нужны новые жители, с рождения запрограммированные на конкуренцию и стремление побеждать. Мир больше не крутится вокруг природных ресурсов и количества заводов – инновации и продуктивность, только они могут изменить облик нашего города, нашей страны, всего мира. Будущее заключено в потенциале городов, и Дезерт-Блаффс будет первым из многих.

Кевин автоматически разделял речь Лорен на геополитические тезисы и идеологию. Лорен светло улыбалась ему: одновременно непринужденно и в первый и последний раз.

– Ты мне нравишься, Кевин, – говорила она ободряюще и опасно, – поэтому мы оставим тебя на твоем посту. Но тебе придется приспособиться к новым требованиям, иначе-, – ее предложение не было завершено, и в то же время окончание висело в воздухе так осязаемо, что острый отзвук улыбки Лорен мог разрезать его пополам. – На этом все. Увидимся завтра.

 

Иногда Кевин чувствовал себя големом (иногда это чувство было настолько реальным, что он отправлялся проводить медицинские тесты на содержание глины в крови): то склизким комком глины в чьих-то жестких мозолистых пальцах, то беспомощным истуканом, со лба которого достаточно стереть одну лишнюю букву, чтобы все закончилось.

 

Он стоял в уборной радиостудии, сжимая в руке канцелярский нож и примериваясь к третьему глазу. Этот нож был самым острым из того, что Кевину удалось найти на станции: после запрета на старую веру все стандартные ритуальные кинжалы были принудительно изъяты из общественных учреждений. Впрочем, канцелярский нож почти не уступал этим кинжалам в остроте – Кевин потер кровоточащее запястье, на котором тренировался – разве что черной магии в нем было поменьше; и отсутствовало, конечно, проклятье. Кевин сделал глубокий вдох и поднял руку; бесконтрольно зажмурил третий глаз сильнее, хотя это только усложняло задачу.

Нож был настолько острым, что сначала он даже ничего не почувствовал.

А потом ощущения пришли – в основном неприятная липкость от крови, стекающей по лицу.

– Я так не думаю, – произнес голос, одновременно с укором и безупречной кокетливой угрозой.

Кевин не собирался останавливаться, но его рука замерла, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

 

– Дезерт-Блаффс, это был поистине замечательный день для нашего городка! Стоит только подумать обо всех этих креативных стартапах – не сомневаюсь ни на секунду, что СтрексКорп предоставит финансирование тому проекту, который лучше всего послужит развитию нашего чудесного города. Ха-ха, ведь не то чтобы они стали мухлевать с нашими налогами, верно? О, подождите секундочку, мне на стол только что положили официальное письмо от пресс-службы корпорации: они уже сделали свой выбор! Я распаковываю конверт, сейчас, вот-вот мы узнаем, кто же удостоится денег и посмертной славы... Но сначала к погоде.

Улыбка Кевина неестественно широка, и он чуть поворачивает голову, словно разминая затекшую шею. Стол перед ним пуст, и пальцы Кевина отбивают ритм по подлокотникам кресла в такт погодным условиям. Его третий глаз распахнут и внимательно наблюдает за тем, что же происходит на встрече Совета директоров СтрексКорп в паре миль от радиостанции. Кевин машинально тянется потереть глаза – старая привычка после чтения всех этих напечатанных текстов в полутьме студии; он издает легкий смешок, одновременно веселый и немного раздосадованный своей забывчивостью, когда его пальцы скользят по краю пустой глазницы.

Его улыбка становится еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда. Прогноз погоды сообщает о песчаном шторме, который произойдет на следующей неделе. Мир вокруг _сияет_.


End file.
